Stars, Stripes and cum?
by itsyorukun44
Summary: Its my comeback ya'll. I decided to come back doing it the American way. With Major Glory and Val Hallen and Krunk..and sex ;p


Stars Stripes and cum????

Pairing: Major Glory X Val Hallen, Krunk X Val Hallen

Rating: MA *yah*  
Reason: I wanted to come back with a bang. Why not do it the old-fashioned American way

After a tiring day of saving the city from no do gooders and bad guys the Justice Friends like to come home and relax. "Man I am beat.....6 bad guys in one day....shhh yaaah" said Val Hallen as he crashed on the sofa. "I never delivered so much pain before, its un American like" said Major Glory as he fell on the floor beside the sofa. "Krunk tired, Krunk never knew how many bad guys live in city" said Krunk as he crashed on both of them. "Cant.....breathe.....Krunk...." said Major Glory. "Krunk sorry" said Krunk as he got off of the guys. "Krunk go to room" said Krunk before he left Major glory and Val Hallen to themselves. They both looked up at the ceiling as time went pass. They both seemed to nod off in their relaxation. Major glory spread his arms out in his nap remembering a good old American summer. Val hallen however tossed and turned around on the sofa imagining him rolling in the sheets with some broad he saved from the evil forces of hard metal. Val hallen moaned and groaned in his sleep, which soon enough woke Major Glory up from his summer nap.

"Val...*yawn*....would you stop that insufferable moaning" said Major glory before Valhallen fell ontop of the American hero. When Val hallen felt something beneath him he woke up and saw that his face and Major Glory's were almost tactile. Major glory's blue eyes shot into Val hallen's blond hair. Val hallen was already hard from the dream with him and a girl, but to feel someone beneath him made him even hard. Major Glory felt the bulge at his bulge. Val hallen started to subconsciously grind into Major Glory. Major Glory wanted him to stop. This was unamerican. He didnt stop him. Val hallen saw that it was Major Glory but didnt want to stop. Major Glory started to moan as he felt himself harden beside Val hallen's member, before he had to snap to his senses. "Val hallen....I cant Im not gay...." said Major Glory as he got up. "Dont ask dont tell brah" said Val hallen before he pinned Major Glory to the wall and kissed him. Val Hallen moaned in the kiss before he punched Val Hallen off. "Im sorry I just cant...its un american" said Major glory before he ran to his room and locked the door.

Major glory sat in his room and was on his bed. "I cant do this....America wouldnt allow me....I stand for America...I am America" said Major Glory before he sat back down. He remembered that America was based upon different standards and different races but he just seem so confused. "Why would he do that, he likes all those loose and rocker girls. I am just a muscular, blue eyed, blonde hair, guy. I dont even listen to rock." said Major Glory embarrassed. He looked at his body. He wasnt a girl....but he did like Val Hallen. His loose morals, his freedom, his virtue and non-chalant attitude with his guitar in hand. What was he? A red, white and blue super hero who always boasted about how much of America he was and how he was bell of liberty and how he followed the man and what not. He was all show but no true freedom....just like America *snap*

As Major Glory pondered his sexuality his stomach grumbled. He got up and headed towards the kitchen. He made a burger and fries with a coke trying to remember the whole American way. "Now this is what I call a dinner" said Major Glory before he turned on the news and saw stories about the Justice friends. There he was on the news talking and praising himself and his team. My how good did he look. He had his cape waving in the wind. His pearly whites showing, his golden mask shining in the summer light and his white body suit with blue covering his masculine chest. Then there was Val hallen. Oh how he looked delicious. His succulent blonde hair waving beside Major Glory. His tore off muscle shirt showing his juicy six pack leading down to his sexy bulge in those pants. "Val hallen...." said Major Glory before coughing. "Remember Major, American....." said Major Glory before he turned the chanel to cartoons. After a while of sulking and watching old war movies Major Glory was becoming tired. Being alone may have made you look sexy to the babes, but in all realness you did need some company.

"I'll go see what Val Hallen is doing" said Major Glory before he turned off the tv and was heading towards Val's room. As he walked he heard a squishy sound coming from The Infraggible Krunk's room. "I wonder what Krunk is doing" said Val Hallen as he headed towards the sound. Maybe it was him chewing from his room. He told them not to eat in their rooms but before he could go in and scold him he heard the sound of Val Hallen breathing from Krunk's room. He snuck lightly towards the sound.....closer.....closer......and closer he came untill he opened the door lightly to see something he never imagined. Val hallen was jerking off with Krunk in his bed. Major Glory was appauled by the girth and the length of Krunk's cock. Val Hallen laid on Krunk's purple pec while he played with his 10 incher. Major Glory could tell the size by his wonderful math skills. "You make Krunk feel good" said Krunk as he jerked off his beheamoth dick. Being of that size and height, God would bless you with that big member.

Krunk stroked Val's back while the blond jerked off. "Mmmm brah your hand is so good" said Val hallen as he rubbed his walnuts and stroked his shaft. "Krunk wish he could fuck you" said Krunk as he jerked his meat off slowly to entice and arouse the blonde god of rock. At first Val was kind of worried that the purple dick would rip him in half, but something told him to go with the flow, so Val hallen gave that same sheepish smile before he took off his boxers and revealed his juicy peaches to Krunk. Val didnt even have to say anything before Krunk started to lick his hole. Val hallen's eyes may have not been shown but his mouth and moans made it pretty clear that he was enjoying the tongue. Major Glory couldnt look away. Was this why guys ordered gay porn. The fresh new out look on a guy's organs? The pure raw meat exposure? Major Glory could not look away from this sweet atrocity that is called sex. Once krunk finished lubing up Val Hallen's hole he stuck his beefy finger in Val's ass. "Whoa man one finger o yours feels like a cock dude, wow" said Val hallen as Krunk slowly fingered him. Major Glory's eyes were shocked on how Val seemed so intense in the fuck.

When Krunk went to two Val was in pleasure. "Aww fuck dude I dont wanna cum yet brah" said Val blushing. "Krunk want to make sure Krunk dont hurt you" said Krunk as he fingered him even more. Major Glory started to ghost his bulge. It was clearly active and ready for action. Major Glory sweated watching the two dudes engage in the illustrious temptation. After three fingers Val clearly stated he was ready for the cock. Krunk licked the hole some more and made sure to lube and slick his huge dick. Major Glory leaned his head forward wanting to see what would happen next. Krunk positioned his cock head near the hole of Val hallen. Val hallen grabbed the sheets getting ready to plow the white juicy ass. "Fuck me hard brah" said Val as he felt the head start to enter. That right there felt like if not 1 big dick then 2 entering at once. Val had to brace himself for this was only the head of it. That dark purple mushroom entered deeper and deeper until all of the head was in. Now the shaft. Major glory watched as Val teared up at the cock. Was it that painful? Then again most people dont have that size of a cock.

The shaft seemed to slide in which Val wasnt prepared for. He screamed in pleasure as the cock already stroked his prostate gentily and only 80 percent was in. After the balls of Krunk finally hit Val's ass Val 's whole legs shook in anticipation, pain, pleasure and absolute domination. "Dude.......your cock is brutal man......how do you keep that in your pants when you get hard?" said Val as he moaned. "Krunk try not get hard, when Krunk do he leave and run here" said Krunk before he pulled out and pushed back in. Val moaned loud for the old people downstairs to hear. "Did you hear something?" said the grandma downstairs. "Its just Krunk fucking Val hallen" said the grandpa before they made the what the fuck face. Back upstairs Major Glory looked in amazement as Krunk had complete control over the god of rock. Krunk's face looked completely satisifed as Val Hallen's ass just cozied his cock. He was surprised that the cock even fit in. "You make Krunk Jr feel good" said Krunk as he started to speed up. "Awww brah yes fuck me" said Val hallen as he reached down under himself to jerk off the cock. It had started to ache after Krunk slowly fucked him. Krunk's balls smacked against Val's as he fucked faster and harder. Val's ass was gonna hurt like hell after this but it was well worth the ride. Major Glory couldnt take it anymore. He ran to his room and took off the whole body suit, left on the mask of course, and just started to jerk off. It may have been unamerican but God was it right. Major Glory just whacked off in the moment. He was panting as he imagined himself being fucked by Krunk....or even Val. His whole body shook in lust. He never felt this way about anyone. "Awww shit..." said Major Glory as he started to cum all over his body. Cum shot from the glory stick and landed on his body.

After a while of Krunk and Val Hallen fucking Val was coming close to his climax. "Awww shit man.....I am getting close.." said Val Hallen panting. "Krunk want to come together" said Krunk as he lifted Val Hallen off and turned him around so that Val's face and his connected. Krunk and Val started to moan and groan together before they kissed. Val's and Krunk's tongue intertwined between the two before they both came unison. Val never climaxed that hard with any woman he ever fucked. Having sex with a man was new and exciting for the bi curious rock god. He loved this experience but.....wished his first time was with another man. Krunk came inside Val Hallen and hugged him. "Crushing......me Krunk...." said Val. "Krunk sorry" said Krunk as he finally pulled out of Val Hallen and cum drained from Val's peaches. His whole ass was dripping and wet with the seed of his comrad. "Krunk bad at sex?" said Krunk laying back as his cock still was cumming lightly. "No Krunk good at sex its just..." said Val as he laid against Krunk. "You want Major Glory" said Krunk as he finally became flaccid. "Yeah....I just dont know how to approach him...he's all for America...when we all know he wanted me" said Val Hallen. "Krunk see him watching us fuck"

Major Glory then bursted it. "It would be wrong for me to lie. I like you Val Hallen." said Major Glory standing naked in pride. "Note taken brah" said Val as he got up and walked lazily to Major Glory. Val hallen touched Major Glory's cheek which made him blush. "Well then? Ready to get to it"

end


End file.
